warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kael Typhus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:70039#77665|WHO IS THE STRONGEST PRIMARCH OUT OF ALL 20 OF THEM? page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Montonius Message I'm sorry I don't really know what you're referring to. No one has messaged you. If you're referring to the above message that is simply an automatic message generated by the system for all newly registered users.Montonius (talk) 02:59, October 15, 2017 (UTC) http://www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/posting Alas, your assumption of hurt is but an empty one, or to rephrase it politely, merely missing the point I tried to make. Maybe I should make myself clearer. The question posed only shows a lack of respect and lazyness and does 0 to create any kind of discussion(he asks for 2-3 facts he could have found out by himself in under 10 minutes and there is no difference of opinion to be had on that issue). f somebody has a problem with being called out for incompetence, then it is their problem, not mine. Next time, think a bit more before you make assumptions and use the correct means. I am always amused when people (and here most of them are simply derailing spammer snowflakes) mistake factual manner for harshness or when they think that something a basic as : use the search function before you ask a superfluous question, is trying to chase people away. Internet 101 must be an atrocious thing to expect from people.Neithan02 (talk) 08:22, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey Kael! Man I am glad that you are interested in my newsletter project for the forum. I do believe that I will go forward with this relatively soon, possible the week of March 5th. I received feedback for the first draft of my thesis about a week or so ago and am hoping to have it back in to my readers either by the end of this week or the starting of next. Graduate studies need it by March 27th, but that shouldn't be an issue. I have enjoyed seeing your contributions to the wiki, and I of course welcome your help on this. While the first couple of newsletters may only be focused on documenting and categorizing posts for users to search, I do plan on eventually posting things about different factions or tactics. Since the Blood Angels are such a popular faction, your insight on them (and Smiling Fishman's on their successors) will be crucial to that. Regardless, I will be sure to keep you in the loop! Commander Shepard 317 (talk) 04:43, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Hey Kael! I wanted to leave you and several others a message that I am taking a leave of absence from the Wiki. Between school, personal life, and the state of the discussion forums due to a user and tons of ridiculous spam posts, I decided it was time to take a break. You, Quel, and Smiling Fishman were/are the highlights of the discussion section, and I wanted to extend an invitation to the Bolter and Chainsword, a website that I will be migrating full time to. They talk about painting, lore, and tabletop tactics at a very high level of discourse and feature a pro-active cadre of discussion moderators that keep the trolling and flame baiting that plagues the discussion forums here to a minimum. If you decide to join, look me up. I will be Company Master Holden on that website. Furthermore, because I am leaving the Wiki, the project I was working on for the weekly newsletter will be up for grabs. I know you expressed interest in it before, and I feel confident that with your skills the project can be carried forward. All the work I have done will be on my blog page, and conversations between Montonious and I can be found on my talk page. It has been a pleasure my friend! Commander Shepard 317 (talk) 16:32, March 19, 2018 (UTC) KAEL! How has it been going my friend? First of all, congratulations on your winning streak! Unforunately for me and the Dark Angels, I haven't been doing so hot. Turns out if you run anything but Darkshrouds, Dark Talons, Black Knights, Sammael, Talonmasters or Hellblasters, you are going to lose. Which is a shame because I have something like ~50 Deathwing Terminators that are sitting on the shelf gathering dust. But oh well. Such is the way. Anyway, I've decided that I am going to do a little bit around here again. I am still mostly at the Bolter and Chainsword (thanks for connecting with me there by the way!) but I do miss my roots ya know? Anyway, if you are around and you feel like chatting, come by my talk page! I plan on starting a Flesh Tearers army soon and could use your advice on what does and doesn't work in the Codex. Commander Shepard 317 (talk) 20:13, September 12, 2018 (UTC)